Total Drama Necki Minij
Since I want to try to be apart of this wiki I will do this mini fan fic. Episoad 2 "Hello, it iz me Share" expenid Share in a autotrun voice. "I am hosting thes shew so flop singser will compect and tyr to sell 2 millin copies of thrie albums. Must will fail btu 2 may win. I shell invigt them in now", Share siad not shuting up. She kept waiting impanitly for teh seciend cstmeneber to arrive not realzing thet Korly had already shown up not sying anything. When she finally shes her they awardly stare at each other. Korly is then pushed by teh Queen B. "Watch out becuse teh leder and winner Bayonce aka teh Queen is here.", Bayonce said concide and antonistic liek. Share is heepy teth semeone wen't be wasiting hre time. A trash can rools to everytwo. Tribers plays in teh backround. Ke%&sher cums out of teh trash can. "Hello evrevytwo I am Ke%&her" said Korly, just kiding it was Ke%&sher. Everytwo r 2 gud to talk to hre. An eggs pops up. Teh egg opens up and a drag quen cums out. 'Artpop is hrer to slay" said laidyes gags. Evereytwo laughs knowing how big the abulm floped. Necki trewks in & Mile comes in a wearking bell. Adole cums in w/ snacks. Britney cums leter and wents hre's chettos. Adole says she is etsing for 3 even thought her boby was bron 21 months ago. A could of smokes pops up and a hi Rhenna cums out. She is 3 hi to speak. Jessis cums in a horrible weave since her hair grown back weird. Xtien cums in a voce chria Morina cums in a X mass outfit and Medoner cums in throwning copies of MDNE. Fielly Kety cums riding a drak horuse. Share is 3 lazy to cums up with tems. She expenied "Confessinal heppens in teh bethroom. Merier hes the seconed confessinal seying that "All seh wents for X mass is album sells. Medoner seys "seh is orginal and everytwo else are bed copies" as a confessinal. Rhenna closes out by smeoking in threr. Share then quits as hoest and force Medoner 3 teke over. "Rt, Rt Rt Rt" Share says as seh leves. Medeoner as new host seys treams r illrevelant. Instead everytwo r 4 tehm self. Teh first chellenge is to blance on a board while holding a ceratin amount of bags. Dependeding on where there last single peaked on teh charts they hold that amount of bags, everybad for teh floply artictists. Meny a confessinal happens. From Necki "These h*** couldn't get a chrt hit even if there neme was Necki" From Xtine "Whet a bed day to be a flop thxs god for tehy voce". From Mile "I cen't staph getting hits" and from queen Beyonce "Z Jey may heve hit my sis but I hit the cherts even harder." Episoad 3 Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content